Disposable undergarments or underpants are known in the art. Also known are reusable undergarments which releasably secure or store absorbent pads.
Some disposable undergarments are made strictly of a non-woven fabric, such as paper, while others also incorporate absorbent padding. Making undergarments of non-woven fabrics generally reduces the cost of manufacturing versus those made of expensive woven materials, i.e. cloth. Both the padded and unpadded undergarments often incorporate elasticized waist and leg openings to provide sealing around the waist and legs. Each type of disposable undergarment has distinct advantages and disadvantages.
The unpadded undergarments, made only of non-woven fabrics, have the advantage of being easily fabricated at a low cost, are very light-weight and comfortable, and can be compactly packaged to be easily carried or dispensed from a vending machine. However, these undergarments suffer the disadvantage of having very little absorbing capacity.
The padded undergarments have the advantage of providing absorption of relative large quantities of bodily fluids and wastes. Examples of such undergarments include baby diapers, which have absorbent liners, hygienic panties having absorbent pads for menstrual use and incontinence, and padded undergarments for use by persons suffering from incontinence, hemorrhoids, wound drainage, and the like.
The features of high-absorbency and disposability are highly desirable in light of such life-threatening diseases as AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) and hepatitis which are transmittable through body fluids and wastes. This is of particular concern among workers at institutions such as hospitals and corrections facilities where the occurrence of these diseases and the number of patients or inmates, respectively, are high.
These padded underpants or undergarments, while generally cheaper than cloth counterparts, are still more expensive and complex to manufacture than are the unpadded undergarments. Further, rather large boxes or containers are needed to package even a single pair of the padded undergarments.
Reusable undergarments, typically made of woven material such as a cotton fabric, are generally washed and used many times. Certain of these undergarments are designed to releasably secure absorbent pads. After use, the pads are discarded and the underpants cleaned. Often these underpants have means for securing the absorbent pad such that only the pad contacts the body and absorbs discharged fluids, thereby avoiding soiling of the underpants by the discharge.
A number of unpadded and padded disposable undergarments, as well as undergarments intended to be cleaned and reused and which releasably secure absorbent pads, are disclosed in U.S. patents.
Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,135, issued Jun. 23, 1987, discloses a disposable undergarment formed from a single sheet of non-woven cellulose material, but without a pocket. A crotch insert, also cut from the single sheet, is superposed and fixedly secured to a crotch portion for reinforcement, but is attached along its entire periphery.
Heren et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,381 issued Feb. 10, 1987 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,362 issued Mar. 3, 1987, disclose an underpants which has front and rear panels, which are joined along side seams, and elasticized waist and leg openings. The underpants has three layers, an outer cover having an outer sub-layer of non-woven fibrous material and an inner sub-layer of impervious plastic material, a bodyside liner, and absorbent batt which is fixedly secured therebetween.
Ales et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,819 issued Feb. 17, 1987, discloses a disposable panty having a bodyside liner, an outer cover, and an absorbent batt sandwiched therebetween. The absorbent batt may be attached to the outer cover, bodyside liner, or both.
Parravicini, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,162 issued Jan. 28, 1969, discloses a disposable hygienic panty, made at least partially of cellulose material, having a portion that may incorporate a gauze insert sewn into the crotch portion, or else a complete gauze liner which is sewn to the body portion.
Steer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,279 issued Sep. 22, 1987, discloses reusable incontinence briefs and pants. A pocket, releasably securing an absorbent pad therein, is located in the crotch portion and is defined by an outer wall of a liquid-impervious material and an inner wall of like material having an oval hole therein.
Nathan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,323 issued May 29, 1990, discloses a reusable undergarment that has inner and outer, relative to a crotch portion, cooperating pocket panels for releasably securing to the ends of an absorbent pad. The pocket panels are longitudinally spaced from the center of the crotch portion.
Papajohn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,769 issued Aug. 30, 1977, discloses a reusable panty with a sanitary napkin. The absorbent napkin is releasably secured by two laterally spaced, overlapping portions, secured together by Velcro, having an opening therebetween for receiving discharged fluids.
Title, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,170 issued May 23, 1961, discloses a reusable sanitary garment which has two longitudinally spaced, cooperating end pockets which receive the ends of an absorbent pad.